The love that will Sacrifice
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: A story on how they all need that knucklehead... NaruHina SasuSaku slight ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Disaster

A/N: Okay, I know I should be updating "When wizards meet Shinobi

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be updating "When wizards meet Shinobi." But I HAD to write this! I had an Epiphany! I didn't want to lose it! But I promise I will update it soon. Enjoy! 8D**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Naruto, now excuse me while I take my flying pig for a walk. (that means no)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grandpa! I got the mail!" a 14 year old boy in a pair of overalls and a blue and white hat walked into his living room where his grandfather sat on the couch reading the paper.

"Ah, hello Inari. Back from work already?" Tazuna asked as his grandson gave him the mail and sat in the chair next to him.

"Ya. The boss let me off my shift early at the police station today." He said, putting his feet up.

"That's great." Tazuna glanced down at the mail in his hands. He put a few of them down muttering "junk, junk, junk." Until he came across a letter from Konoha. Consumed with curiosity he opened it and carefully took out the note and read it. Inari looked over at his grandpa to see a stunned look on his face.

"Grandpa?" he asked.

Tazuna chuckled to himself. "Read this." He said handing Inari the letter.

_Dear Mr. Tazuna,_

_Did you sprout wings and fly yet?_

"He did it." Tazuna smiled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

From a school girl crush to husband

From a shy girl he barely knew, to wife

Naruto and Hinata were married.

From annoying fangirl to wife.

From major crush to husband.

Sasuke and Sakura were married too.

From rivals to best friends.

Sasuke and Naruto were inseparable buddies.

From missing nin to home again.

Sasuke came home.

From couple to expecting parents.

Naruto and Hinata were having a baby.

From Cell 7, to the next three legendary Sanin.

You can guess what that means.

And last but not least,

From Demon Boy, to Hokage.

"You did it dobe." Sasuke smirked as he stood behind his new Hokage, who was looking over the village.

20 year old Naruto turned around to face them, his Hokage robe flowing in the wind and his hat in his hands. "And you had any doubts?" he grinned.

"We are so proud of you Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We all are." Hinata said, with her hand over her 9 month belly.

"Thanks guys." He said. "For all you're help."

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are now the 6th Hokage, assuming all the responsibility that comes with it. Including the paperwork." Said Tsunade, making sure she stretched the word paperwork.

"I think I'll be able to handle it." Naruto smiled.

_One week later._

"Stupid paperwork." Naruto muttered as he went through yet another pile of papers.

"If you're already tired of it, you can always hand the job back to Tsunade." Sasuke teased.

"Hell no!" Naruto smiled.

"Well, you have already gotten through a lot of it. Why don't you take a break?" Sakura suggested.

"Music to my ears! To the ramen shop!" Naruto said. In the blink of an eye he went from the desk to the door.

"That's not fair! You have to wait for us!" Sakura laughed.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. Over the years, he had learned a lot of his father's jutsus and made quite a few of his own.

"Um, Naruto-kun. I need some help." Hinata said, struggling to get up from her chair.

"Oh! Sorry!" Naruto said, walking over to her and helping her up.

It was a beautiful day out. Everything seamed to be perfect. The four of them walked through the village to be greeted with friendly waves instead of the death glares directed at naruto in particular. Well, not Naruto, the kyuubi. But anyway, it was nice to be respected for once.

Once they Ramen shop, they quickly sat down and ordered. Naruto had to help Hinata into her seat though. It was kind of funny.

"So when's this big meeting?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometime tonight I think. Gaara's going to be there too." Naruto said.

"Cool. I haven't seen him in a long time." Sasuke said.

"What's the meeting about anyway?" Sakura asked

Before naruto could answer, a chunin ran up to him handing him a letter.

"Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, but this is urgent." he said

Naruto took the letter and started to read it. His face showed his concern. It was weird how one second he could be the laughing goofy knucklehead Naruto, and in an instant change to a serious man. He was basically the spitting image of his father.

"Thanks" Naruto said, dismissing him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked worried.

"The meeting had been switched to right now due to something really urgent that I can't talk about here. We have to go." Naruto said. He turned to Hinata. "But I don't want to leave you alone." He said. He knew it was almost her time and didn't let her out of his sight.

Ino happened to be walking by and heard what Naruto said to Hinata. "It's okay Naruto, I'll keep an eye on her until the meeting's over." She said

"Thanks Ino." Naruto said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. The three of them dashed of to the meeting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat at the head of the table. At his right were Sasuke and Sakura, at his left was Gaara. He felt a lot better because they were there. He would have been the youngest one there. Tsunade was also there, to help Naruto get the hang of this hokage thing.

"So what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed. "We have reason to believe that there may be a biju coming toward us." She said. Everyone gasped.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked

"I can answer that." Gaara said. "Some of the sand ninja coming back and forth between the villages said that they have felt an abnormal chakra, some of the ninja have gone missing and some have even seen a glimps of what is coming." He said.

"How many tails?" Sakura asked.

"They couldn't tell exactly but they said it's about 6." Gaara said.

Naruto sat there, silent as can be. His eyes were closed, he was leaning back in his chair and there was a concerned look plastered on his face. All of the sudden Ino came bursting into the room, panting and sweating.

"Ino! What happened?" Sakura asked, getting up from her chair

"N-Naruto…… Hinata……….it's time!" Ino panted.

For a second or two Naruto sat there in shock.

"You're wife's having a baby you idiot!!" Sasuke said, forcing him out of his chair.

" _How the hell did this guy become Hokage anyway?" _Sasuke thought.

Naruto ran to the door and turned around.

"You go! We'll tell you about everything!" Sakura smiled.

Naruto nodded to them; giving the biggest grin he ever had and flashed out of there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is she?!" Naruto asked the nurse at the front desk.

"She's in that room." She said, pointing down the hall to the second room on the right.

"Thank you." He said and quickly dashed over there. He opened the opened the door to see, a sweaty and pained Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" she said.

Naruto ran over and stood beside her bed, taking her hand.

"I'm here." He said.

The doctor walked into the room. "Ready?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Sakura ran into Hinata's hospital room. They stopped dead in their tracks to observe the scene before them.

Hinata was asleep in her bed, wet strands of hair spread across the pillow. She looked so peaceful, more so than anyone had ever seen her.

Standing beside the bed was Naruto. He was holding a tiny bundle close to his head. If you could see his face, you would be able to see that he was crying.

It was hard to believe that if you looked out the window you would see a giant demon ferret (that's right ferret) with 6 tails was on its way toward the village.

That's when it hit Sasuke. That's why Naruto was crying.

"No. You're not really thinking of-"

"I have to Sasuke. When Jiriaya died he left me the sealing jutsu that my father used to seal kyuubi. There is no other way." Cried Naruto

"You idiot! You do know that if you use that jutsu you will die!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Naruto hissed. He walked over and sat on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps." Naruto said. He turned back toward his friends. "We already talked about it. She sobbed hysterically but I got her to settle down. She knows I have to do it. I want you guys to help her take care of Mikaiyo, my son." He said, proud that he could say he had a son.

"Of course." Sakura said, tears running down her face.

"And one more thing." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"I need you to help me." He said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have to hold it off until the Hokage gets here!" shouted one of the ninja at the battle front.

Just then, three calls could be heard above all the shouting.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Out of no where, a Snake, a Slug and a Toad appeared before the Great Spirit.

Naruto held his son close.

"You're going to be okay." he said to the baby.

"I love you." He cried.

Sasuke and Sakura appeared beside him. Naruto handed Mikiayo to Sakura, who took him while crying herself.

They stood firm in front of the creature. The snake and slug disappeared leaving only the toad.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Naruto said. He raised his hand and brought them down in the tiger hand sign. A bright light emerged from him. The shiningami appeared behind Naruto and the jutsu began. Naruto pulled the soul out of the demon with a great struggled and Sasuke helped him stand up while Sakura held the baby. Finally the soul came free and was buried into the newborn, creating a seal above his navel. The light grew into a blinding light and the toad disappeared. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and jumped, Sakura still holding Mikiayo jumped too. Sasuke landed and put Naruto's body down quickly. Sakura joined them. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto!" he cried.

"No." Sakura gasped.

"Come on dobe! You're to stubborn to die like this!" Sasuke said, shaking him more violently.

"Naruto!" Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest and he held her close as she cried. Sasuke let a few drops fall from his eyes. The rain started to fall. Pour. More like a bucket being dropped from the clouds. It was almost as if the heavens were morning his death too. Naruto laid there, his hokage robe spread out under him and his hair soaking wet.

"You just became Hokage damn it!" Sasuke yelled to the sky as if he Naruto was up there at that moment. "You just became hokage!" he shouted louder.

The thunder boomed as if Naruto was trying to answer him.

And you know something.

He was.

Just then, Sasuke caught a glimpse of something move. So subtle that it was almost undetectable, but he saw. He could have sworn he saw Naruto's chest rise and fall, like he was breathing.

Is he alive?

**OHHHH!! YA ME! THAT IS THE LONGEST ONE SHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE? TELL ME! I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you would like me to write some more of this. I do have an idea but I'm not sure. No flames please! They burn me cookies!**


	2. Alive

A/N: Wow

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect that may reviews!! Last time I attempted a one shot it was an epic phail…or so I'm told. Sniff Sniff Any way, this might not be as long as the last chapter. Hey, better than nothing right? Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The day I spout wings and fly away with my magical pig**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_You just became Hokage damn it!" Sasuke yelled to the sky as if he Naruto was up there at that moment. "You just became hokage!" he shouted louder._

_The thunder boomed as if Naruto was trying to answer him._

_And you know something._

_He was._

_Just then, Sasuke caught a glimpse of something move. So subtle that it was almost undetectable, but he saw. He could have sworn he saw Naruto's chest rise and fall, like he was breathing._

_Is he alive?_

_--_

Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest, crying and holding Naruto's son close.

Sasuke was looking over at Naruto's body.

"_No, it's impossible. That jutsu kills the user the moment it's finished. I'm just hallucinating. He's dead_." Sasuke thought. Although that one part of him said that he saw him breathing. He looked closer. The harder he looked the more he thought he was alive. He moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked through her sobs.

Sasuke laid his ear on Naruto's chest.

"_It can't be."_

He sat up and put his index and middle fingers on the side of his neck.

"Sakura get over here!" he said.

"What?" Sakura scooted over to Sasuke, holding Mikiayo in one arm now.

"Feel his pulse." He said.

Sakura didn't understand what he was getting to, but checked anyway. She felt it right away, his pulse was still there.

"There's no way." She whispered.

The couple exchanged a glance. Both of them knew what the other was thinking. No words needed to be spoken.

_We have to get him to the village NOW._

Sasuke quickly picked up Naruto's limp body and started to run to the village as fast as possible, Sakura following at his heels with Mikiayo. The forest was filled with broken trees that they had to jump over. Once they got into the village they could see the ruined buildings, the debris and the people walking around depressed. But they didn't pay any attention to that and kept running, calling as they made there way through the village.

"Tsunade! Tsunade we need help!"

They made there way to the hospital. She told them that she'd be there before they left to find Naruto at the hospital. They ran in and stopped at the front desk.

"Where is Tsunade!?" they asked

"I'm right here. What do you-" She cam out from a door behind the desk and was cut short when she saw Naruto.

"Don't tell me he used that jutsu." She said.

"He did. But for some reason he still has a pulse!" Sakura exclaimed

"Get me a bed bow!" Tsunade called. Two nurses came running over with a bed on wheels. Sasuke laid him down gently.

"Sakura, you help me figure out whats going on. " Tsunade said.

Sasuke gave Sakura a quick kiss on the fore head before she gave Mikiayo to him and ran off with Tsunade to the operating room. For one of the first times, Sasuke stood there and felt useless. Of course, that wouldn't do, so he decided to make himself useful and do what he knew Naruto would want him to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata woke up slowly, and her pale eyes were met with onyx orbs. At first she was really confused, but then she remembered what happened before she fell asleep. The clock read 7:00 a.m. She sat up and looked at Sasuke who was sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"S-Sasuke. What happened? Where's Naruto and Mikiayo?!" She exclaimed

Sasuke walked over to the other side of bed to where a little cot was. He picked up a little bundle and handed it to her. She carefully took the baby and looked down at its sleeping form. She slowly pulled back a bit of the blanket. There it was. Just above its navel was a curse seal just like Naruto's. She started to cry.

"He did it. He's gone." She said.

Sasuke couldn't stand to see a friend cry. He sat edge of the bed and put an arm around her, to comfort her.

"No. He's not dead." He said.

Hinata looked up at him confused

Sasuke told her about what happened. About him seeing Naruto breathing and the fact he had a pulse.

'B-but that's impossible." She said.

"That's exactly what I thought." Sasuke said.

"How long have Sakura and Tsunade been working on him?" Hinata asked

"Well, it was about 11:00 last night when we brought him here and it's 7:00 right now. He's done surgery but Tsunade isn't allowing any visitors, last time I checked." Sasuke explained

The door opened suddenly and Sakura came in. A very tiny smile on her lips.

"Sakura! How is he?" Hinata asked

"Relax Hinata. He's probably going to be fine. We're still trying to figure out why he lived, but hey, we're not complaining." She said, her smile growing.

"When can I see him?" Hinata asked

"Slow down. If you've forgotten, you just gave birth last night. You're not going anywhere for at least a few more hours. Besides, Tsunade isn't allowing any one to see him yet." Sakura said. She walked over and sat next to Sasuke, on the bed. Just then, the tiny bundle moved.

"Hey, there." Hinata smiled to the baby. "He's so cute."

Mikaiyo started to cry. Hinata paniced. "What do I do?!" she asked Sakura.

"He probably wants you to feed him." She said.

"Okay, I'm out." Sasuke said, getting up and walking out the door to give the girls some privacy.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was allowed back in a few minutes later. Mikaiyo had thankfully stopped crying and Sasuke sat back down on the bed. The sun was coming back up, bringing a beautiful sunrise. The morning light, brought a fresh feel into the hospital room as the three friends talked and played with the baby. The door opened and Neji and his fiancé Ten-ten came in.

"Hey Uchiha." Neji said walking over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Hey Hyuga." Sasuke replied.

"Hello, Neji, Ten-ten." Hinata greeted

"Oh Hinata! He is so cute!!" Ten-ten said.

"He is very handsome." Neji said. Everyone there could see in his eyes what he really meant.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hinata asked

"Sure." Neji said. Hinata carefully handed the baby to her cousin, who took him gently and started at him in awe.

"That reminds me. We brought him something." Ten-ten, reached into her bag and took out a tiny stuffed animal ferret. (Ironic isn't it?). She gave it to the baby. Mikaiyo took it and playfully swung it around.

"Aw, He likes it!" Ten-ten exclaimed

Next, Ino and Shikamaru Nara came in.

"Hey forehead!" Ino greeted.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura smiled. Ino and Sakura were great friends now, but still used their old 'nicknames' as a joke.

"Hi, guys." Hinata said.

"Omg! Hinata is that the baby!" Ino said walking over to Neji.

"Ya, that's him,." Hinata smiled.

"He is adorable!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Chouji?" Sasuke asked

"Him, Lee, Kiba and Shino are away on a mission." Shikamaru said, leaning on the wall. "Where's Mister Hokage?" he asked

"H-he just got out of surgery." Hinata stuttered sadly

"Surgery?!" Ino exclaimed

Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura told them about how Naruto used that justu to get rid of the ferret spirit and how he somehow lived.

"Oh my god! Where is he?!" Ten-ten asked

"No one can visit him for now." Sakura said.

"I'm so sorry!" Ino said.

"He'll be fine soon." Sakura said.

"Good." Shikamaru said.

"Oh! We got Mikaiyo something too!" Ino exclaimed "Where's the bag Shikamaru?"

"Right here." He picked up a bag at his side and handed it to Hinata. She opened it and took out a beautiful blue, purple and orange quilt with the Uzumaki crest stitched in the middle,

"Wow, Ino. It's beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed as Neji handed Mikaiyo back to her and she wrapped it around him.

"Thanks!" she smiled

The next one to come in was Tsunade . She was smiling but you could tell she was tired.

"Tsunade! Is Naruto okay?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Do you guys want to see him now?"

**YAYZ! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEST CHAPPIE!** Opps, I left caps lock on. Oh well, bye!


	3. Home

A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long to update

**A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long to update. I'm suffering major writers block. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never have never will sobs**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Oh yeah, he's fine. Do you guys want to see him now?" Tsunade asked_

"Y-yes" Hinata stuttered.

Tsunade stepped aside and let two medics wheel in his bed. They put it right beside Hinata's bed. Neji and Ten-ten moved from their spot on the right side of her bed so she could see him. After the Medics moved aside from hooking up wires, Hinata could see him. She chocked back a sob. He was pale and his breathing was slow and shallow. There were tubes and wires on his arms and face. It was unbearable.

"I think we should get going and give you guys some privacy." Ino said.

"Us too. Bye guys." Ten-ten said as they left with their husbands.

Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke just starred at the unconscious form of the usually happy and sunny Naruto. Each lost in their thoughts.

Sasuke was reminded of when Naruto brought him back…

_**Flashback**_

"Sasuke! Why are you doing this!" Naruto asked. They were on their way back to the village when they ran into Team Hawk. The rest of the Naruto's team was handling Sasuke's team. Tobi or "Madera" was nowhere to be seen.

"The village ordered Itachi to kill our clan! It's- It's-"

"OVER!" Naruto screamed. "That was a long time ago and I'm sure that it was their last resort! You need to stop dwelling on the past!"

"What do you know about any thing!! You've been alone your entire life!" Sasuke retorted

"No! I haven't been alone my whole life! I have Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, lots of friends! And at one point you were my friend! You say that bonds make a person weak but that's not true! I've become stronger because of those bonds; because I have people to protect!"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke charged at Naruto head on. Naruto dodged and countered, ducking and throwing him against a rock.

"You idiot! Don't you see what's happened! You've turned into the one person you went so far to kill! You think that everyone around you is weaker and that they are useless, and you are willing to kill everyone around you!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's was head was bleeding front that hit against the rock and he found he couldn't move. He looked up at Naruto. Maybe he was right. He remembered how he actually felt bad when Naruto was knocked out after that explosion with Chidori and Rasangan, he walked away saying that he wouldn't turn into his brother. But that's exactly what happened to him.

"Naruto………I…….." His vision went blurry, he turned his head to see Sakura running towards them. He passed out

He woke up in a hospital room. His head was throbbing. He sat up and looked around. The room was empty. There were no wires on his body so he got up and looked around for some clothes to change into so he didn't have to wear the hospital gown. He looked on the night table. There was an outfit on it. He put it on. It was kind of like was he used to wear except the shirt was black and the arm covers he wore with Orochimaru were there. He looked out the window and saw Sakura and Naruto walking down the street. Kakashi was standing on the corner and said something to them. The three of them then turned the corner. Sasuke jumped out the window and followed them quietly. As he got closer he could hear them talking.

"Where are you taking us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"You'll see when we get there." Kakashi said. It was kind of weird, he sounded sad. Sasuke followed them to the memorial stone.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked

Kakashi stood in front of it and pointed to a name on it.

_JIRIAYA, ledgendary sanin, friend, teacher, Pervy Sage_

Naruto starred wide eyed at the name.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said, backing up from the stone.

"What happened…." Naruto asked

"It was Pein, the Akatsuki leader." Kakashi said.

"First they almost killed Gaara…" Red chakra started to pour out of Naruto's body. "Now Pervy Sage…" One tail quickly turned into two. Naruto spun around "THEY'RE GOING DOWN!!" he screamed.

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi yelled

"No! They've gone too far!" He screamed. Slowly, three tails appeared. Kakashi pulled Sakura away and jumped back.

"This is not good. I don't have a sealing tag like when we were fighting the Akatsuki member. At this rate he'll continue growing more tails. Where's Yamato when you need him?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke watch Naruto. He couldn't help but feel like he had to do something.

"_Why do I care? I don't care about this place anymore. Right? Damn it Naruto, you're too persuasive." _Sasuke thought. Then he remembered what Madera said. This new Sharingan could control the kyuubi. He jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and over Kakashi and Sakura. He landed right in front of Naruto, his new sharingan activated. The chakra slowly bubbled away and back into Naruto's body. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Sakura and Kakashi ran over to them and Sakura checked on Naruto. He opened his eyes.

"Sasuke, why?" he asked

"You outta keep your mouth shut sometimes. You're too persuasive." He smirked

"It's a miracle, he shows emotion!" Naruto joked as he sat up.

"Shut up you idiot." He said

"Some things never change." Kakashi said

"Does this mean you're staying?" Sakura asked

"Yeah…I guess it does." Sasuke said

Sakura jumped up and tackled Sasuke to the ground. Naruto got up.

"Yeah, some things don't change." He laughed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking back on that Sasuke thought he was the stupidest teenager in the world. If Naruto hadn't knocked some sense into him (and I mean he knock it in) He probably would have gotten killed. But now the same person that saved his life was struggling to stay alive.

Hinata held her son close as she just watched her husband breathe. She put Mikiayo in the tiny cot beside her bed and got up slowly. Sakura was going to say that she should stay in bed a bit longer but she knew it would do no good. Hinata sat beside Naruto on his bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you need to wake up. We need you here. Wake up." She said, holding back her tears.

Sakura walked over to her. "He's going to be alright." She said.

"Yeah, like I said. The Dobe's to stubborn to die." Sasuke added

"You ever gonna stop calling me that?" Came a raspy voice.

They looked down.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed wrapping her arms around him

"Ouch, Hinata that hurts." He said

"Oh sorry." She said letting go.

Naruto looked around the room.

"Are you wandering why you're still alive?" Sasuke asked

"No, I think I have it figured out. The jutsu takes so much chakra and such a strain on the body that by the time it is complete the user dies. I think Kyuubi's chakra must have come in and helped." Naruto explained

"Well…. That's……lucky." Sasuke said

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Naruto smiled

Tsunade came back in. "You awake brat?" she asked

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto exclaimed

"The day you stop calling me Tsunade baa-chan." She smirked

"You've got a point there." Naruto smiled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been three days since the incident. Hinata was let out of the hospital two days ago but was always there with Naruto and Mikiayo. Tsunade insisted that Mikiayo stay a few extra days as well to make sure he was healthy. Today, Naruto was let out although he had to take it easy.

"Make sure he gets some rest." Tsunade said to Hinata.

"Of course." Hinata said

"No need to worry about me. I'll be fine!" Naruto exclaimed

"Just take it easy." Tsunade said

"Alright alright, bye!" Naruto said as he and Hinata left with Mikaiyo. They headed back to the Hokage tower. They had moved in about a week ago and there were boxes everywhere but the furniture was out.

"I've got to go and get some groceries. I'll be back in an hour." Hinata said grabbing her purse.

"Okay, see ya" Naruto smiled holding Mikiayo.

Hinata walked out, shutting the door behind her. Naruto looked at his son.

"Okay buddy, looks like it's just us guys for a while." He said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto, I'm back!" Hinata called as she walked through the door. No answer.

"Naruto?"

She went into the living room and looked around. She couldn't help but "aww". Naruto was asleep on the couch with Mikaiyo asleep on his chest.

**YAAAAA! I finally updated! I hope you liked it! .**


	4. Family life

A/N: Well guys and girls I have been thinking about what to do with this chapter a lot so I hope you enjoy

**A/N: Well guys and girls I have been thinking about what to do with this chapter a lot so I hope you enjoy! Oh and thank you for the reviews and suggestions! That mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Say it once and Sasuke will chidori you….I'm serious **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has only been a week since Naruto and Mikiayo were let out of the hospital. Lets just say that things were………….. interesting. Come on people it's Naruto!

Naruto attempted to change his son's diaper. Like I said, it was interesting.

"Ummmmmm…… I think it goes like this right? Or is it this way?" Naruto had been getting lots of practice and had gotten up to wrapping the diaper. He still couldn't get the dang thing around the right way. Hinata walked over and laughed.

"No, here let me show you." She took the diaper and did it the right way.

"See, mine looked like an abomination." Naruto smiled

"Yes it did." She teased and put Mikaiyo in his crib

He put on a fake pouty face. "You're not supposed to agree." He said

"Come here." She said giving him a hug. She then whispered into his ear. "It is true." She giggled and ran.

"Oh no you don't." he ran after her. They ran around the couch, chasing each other until they plopped down on the couch.

"And people say that things get boring after they get married." Naruto laughed

"Well they obviously don't know us." Hinata giggled

Naruto got up and walked over to his son's crib. Mikaiyo had his father's blonde hair, from what you could tell (he's only a week old!), and his whisker like birthmarks. But he had his mother's Hyuuga eyes. He rolled over to his quilt and fell asleep. Naruto brushed his head. Hinata wrapped her arms around him.

"What's the matter?" She asked

Naruto smiled "Nothing, I'm just glad that he won't have to grow up like I did."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Hinata walked through town with Mikaiyo in his stroller. As they made their way to the hokage tower, they could see that the damage to the village wasn't so bad but it would take a while to fix everything. There was one other thing that they noticed, and neither Hinata or Naruto liked it, when they walked by, the villagers gave nasty looks to the tiny baby playing with his ferret. No sir, Naruto did not like it at all. So when he saw the nasty glances toward his son, he went into protective father mode and glared right back at the villagers and they stopped right away, going back to their own buisness. It's not like they were going to keep glaring at the hokage's son when he was around.

They soon got to the Hokage's office. Naruto had even more paperwork to go through now because of the attack. But he didn't mind it. It was a beautiful day, he had his wife, his son, what could a little paperwork hurt? Mikaiyo had tried to help his daddy with some of it. If helping meant grading one of his pens and whacking it on one of the documents. Good thing they had a second copy. It was now about noon and they left the building.

"I've got to go to the Hyuuga compound for a few minutes and get some stuff done about making Neji the Clan leader, plus I think my father will want to see his grandson." She smiled

"Okay, Sasuke and Sakura wanted me to meet them at the Ramen shop to tell me something, when you're down, meet us there." Naruto said, kissing her on the forehead and walking down the street. Hinata turned the other way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't three minutes until Naruto arrived at the Ramen stand. He went in and saw that Sakura and Sasuke were already there.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

"Hey." Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke, I'm overwhelmed by your enthusiasm." Naruto said sarcasticly while sitting down.

"Hn."

"So what did you guys want to tell me?" Naruto asked

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance then smiled. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her.

"Well…. We wanted to tell you….." Sasuke tried to get it out.

"We're having a baby!" Sakura exclaimed

Dead silence

Thud

Naruto fell of his chair.

A bird flew over the stand "AHOO AHOO"!

He scrambled back onto his chair. "Whoa! Congrats guys!" Naruto smiled

"Thanks!" Sakura said

"So how long?" Naruto asked

"The test said it's been about two months." Sakura said.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered. "Good luck man." He tried to hold back his grin when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. It kind of looked like 0.0 But it didn't last long when they heard an explosion and some yelling on the other side of town. Where the Hyuuga compound was (dun dun duuunnnnn). Naruto didn't leave any time to react; he used a teleportation and was right over there. Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed with their transportation jutsus. Their's weren't as fast but hey, it beats running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were enemies everywhere. They ranged from a few ninja to a lot of angry villagers. Part of the Hyuuga compound had been destroyed by a bomb and the other was surrounded. The Hyuugas and some neighbors stood outside and defended their home.

"Hinata! Take Mikaiyo inside and hide yourselves!" Hiashi ordered his daughter who was covering her baby from the debree.

"But father! I need to help!" Hinata exclaimed

"He's right Hinata! You need to go!" Neji said, using gentle fist to efficiently stop an enemy's heart.

Hinata nodded and ran inside the non burning side of the compound.

A ninja was about to sneak up on Hiashi when out of nowhere Naruto appeared and sent a kunai into his chest then flipped him over his head.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hiashi said.

"No problem. Where's Hinata?" he asked

"She went inside to protect Mikaiyo." Neji answered.

Naruto nodded and looked out at the attackers. "This will only take a second." he said and in an instant he was gone and had already slaughtered a quarter of the enemy population. Sasuke and Sakura had arrived and also started their parts. Within 5 minutes all the enemies had either fled, been wounded or were dead. Or so they thought. Naruto looked around and then ran into the compound looking for Hinata. He walked down the halls.

"Hinata? Where are you? Hinata it's safe to come out now!" Naruto called down the hall.

"AHHH!!" He heard someone scream. Naruto bolted down the halls to where he heard the scream. He almost tore the door's hinges off entering the room. Hinata was fighting of one last enemies with her gentle fist, but Naruto noticed that he was trying to get past her, to Mikiayo. Naruto looked closer.

_Oh, Crap!_

Red demon chakra started to pour out of Mikaiyo's body. Probably because his mother was being attacked. But that's not all. His ears were replaced by ferret/ fox like ears and he had a small bushy tail. Naruto quickly moved in and killed they guy in a second.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, looking at Mikiayo

"I don't know. When that guy attacked and I had to fight him, Mikaiyo just got angrey and… this happened." Hinata said.

Naruto walked over and picked Mikiayo up, trying to calm him down. Once he was asleep, they walked out of the building. Sasuke and Sakura ran over to them.

"What was that?" Sakra asked.

"They wanted Mikaiyo." Naruto said with out a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Let's go home." Hinata said

"Bye guys. Thanks for your help." Naruto said, turning around and walking back toward his house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Around 7:00 that night, Naruto and Hinata got a message to meet the councilors in the meeting room (no dur). But what really got them was that they wanted them to bring Mikiayo. They guess it was because of what happened today. Mikiayo's odd tail and ears had not yet disappeared which was starting to worry them

Naruto and Hinata walked into the room. Hinata was holding Mikiayo, who was wrapped in his quilt so you couldn't see the ears or tail. As soon as the family walked in it was dead silent.

"W-What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Oh nothing. We just have a little proposition for you." Said one of the older councilors.

"What is it?" Hinata asked

The two advisors stood up (hard to believe they're still alive).. "We propose that you give up Mikaiyo." The man said, his face was hard as stone.

Naruto was furious, but he tired to keep his cool although it wasn't really working.  
What did you just say?" he asked

"The boy is too dangerous. It's better if we send him elsewhere." Said the old woman.

"What do you mean he's too dangerous! He's just a baby!!" Hinata shouted, which startled everyone. Hinata is not exactly the shouting type.

"Yes, but he is more of a threat than even you are Naruto." Said another councilor.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in. They were in the building looking for Naruto when they heard shouting. Unfortunatly for the council memebers, they had heard what the councilor said.

"How dare you! Naruto is not a freakin' threat! He's the Hokage damn it!" Sasuke yelled

"That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that that boy is a huge threat." The old man said.

"How in hell is he a threat!?" Naruto screamed

The old man got up and roughly took Mikaiyo out of Hinata's hands before she could react. Naruto was just about to kill the man when he unrolled part of the blanket, revealing the ears and tail. Mikaiyo started to cry.

Naruto punched the man so hard and quickly that it just looked like a blur and Naruto had Mikaiyo again. He was trying to calm his son again.

"Naruto, you are a half demon." The man started

Sakura had to hold Sasuke back.

"Because your child carries your blood that makes him half demon as well. And since he is now a jinchuriki, he has become an almost full demon. Therefore, he is a threat that we must rid of." He said.

Naruto's hair covered his eyes. "So that's all you people think of us as…. Demons." Naruto started. He looked up; his eyes were now red with slits in them. "That's all you think of us as, huh? Well maybe I think of you people as low lying scum who would rid of a harmless baby just so you can call yourself a so called hero. Let me tell you something. I'm going to try and forget everything you just said and you will never speak of it again!" Naruto yelled. The councilors were wide eyed and knew to say nothing more. Naruto turned around, his hokage rode failing out as he did.

"You are not in charge here. I'm not your puppet." He said with his back to them and walked out. Sakura and Hinata quickly followed, Sasuke started at them and flashed them his mangekio shaingan to scare them and walked out. Let me tell you, it worked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Hinata got home and put Mikaiyo in his crib. Naruto stood over his sleeping son. He actually looked kind of cute with a tail and ferret/fox ears. Hinata hugged him.

"I don't know how they ever thought they could do that, but let me tell you," Naruto looked at Hinata, "It will never cross their minds again."

**WEEE! I updated! Woot! I liked this chapter. Naruto's angry! Not good! Wish me luck, I'm getting dental surgery tomorrow :( Review nao! **


	5. Sasuke's fear

A/N: Okay

**A/N: Okay! Update time! I really think you'll like this chapter. It's going to be filled with fluff and stuff! Hey! That rhymes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata sat in her living room one Saturday morning, with Mikaiyo beside her in his carrier. She was reading her dairy which she had just updated. She started reading from when Mikaiyo was born

_Feb 27_

_Mikiayo was born yesterday. I still can't exactly wrap my mind around what has happened. First, Mikaiyo was born during the attack of Rokubi no Raijuu. Since Naruto is the Hokage, he had to sacrifice himself to save the village and seal the spirit of the demon into Mikaiyo. We thought we had lost Naruto, but the Kyuubi's chakra_ _helped him out. He won't be out of the hospital for a few days, but I don't care. He's alive. _

_March 11,_

_Naruto and Mikaiyo were let out of the hospital a week ago. I would take the time to write about other things, but compared to this, they are nothing. I was at the Hyuuga compound today, enjoying some tea with Father and Neji while getting some things done about making Neji clan leader since I am married to Naruto. It was really nice. I brought Mikaiyo so father could see him. He absolutely loved his new grandson. But right as I was about to leave, we were attacked out of no where. The attackers wanted Mikaiyo's life. I hide him inside until I had to fight off an enemy that had followed us. Mikaiyo started to get angry and demonic chakra came out of his body, along with a tail and fox/weasel ears. Naruto came in and killed the man. Later that night,the council called us in. They practically demanded that we give up Mikaiyo. But Naruto would not have it. He had been there, and gave the councilors such a scare they were trembling._

_March 13,_

_I was right; the councilors are absolutely terrified of Naruto now. I hope they realize how awful they were. Mikaiyo's ear and tail have disappeared. It was starting to worry us. I'm planning to meet Sakura and Ino at the coffee shop soon. They both said they have something important to say. _

Hinata decided to leave it there for now and get going. She picked up Mikaiyo in his carrier and headed out the door.

When she got there, she quickly found Sakura sitting in the back near the window. Sakura waved Hinata over and sat down with her.

"Where's Ino?" Hinata asked setting Mikaiyo down beside her as she sat down

"She should be here soon. Wait, there she is!" Sakura pointed out the window. Ino was was running toward the restaurant. She burst through the doors and ran over to Sakura and Hinata.

"Oh My God, I have great news!" she exclaimed

"Me too!" Sakura exclaimed

"You first!" they said at the same time just like the following

"No you first!"

"Okay, I can't hold it in!"

"I'm having a baby!"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other

"Oh my god!" they said while they hugged each other,

"You guys sound like high school girls." Hinata smiled,

Sakura and Ino sat down.

"Omg! This is perfect! All of our babies are going to be around the same age! We can do play dates and if they want to be ninjas then they'll be in the same class and, and-"

"Ino! Slow down!" Sakura laughed

"I can't help it! I'm soo excited!" Ino exclaimed

"Oh you won't be thinking about that soon." Hinata mumbled, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Oh nothing." Hinata tried to suppress a giggle

"No, tell us." Ino said

"I'm just saying, remember what I was like when I was pregnant?" Hinata asked

Ino and Sakura stiffened. Oh they remembered alright. The morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings. Oh what fun this is going to be.

"Oh god." Ino said face palming herself.

"Hey, it's really not that bad. Just take it easy on Shikamaru and Sasuke. Remember, they're going to be trying their bests." Hinata said

"Right, anyway I've got to get going. Lazy butt is teaching today so I'm making dinner." Ino said as she left.

"Yeah, I have to go too. See ya later Hinata!" Sakura said, following Ino.

Hinata looked confused. _They didn't stay for even 5 minutes. _ She thought. Hinata looked down at Mikaiyo who was snuggling his blanket. "Looks like we've been ditched." She laughed.

Mikaiyo gurgled in response. Hinata smiled and picked his carrier. She left some money on the table and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura walked into the Uchiha compound. It felt weird saying that this was her home now. She remembered when she was a little girl, she had always dreamed that she would live here. But after all the things that had happened, she had completely lost hope in that dream. And when Sasuke came back, it was like a little part of that dream came back. Now here she was, with the key to the front gate.

As she was thinking about this, she walked inside her house and plopped down on the couch. It was pretty quiet. But not the 'something is wrong' quiet. It was peaceful. Sakura sensed another presense in the house. She knew exactly who it was. Sasuke snuck up from behind and sat down next to her.

"If you were trying to surprise me, you didn't mask your chakra well enough." She smiled

"Well, I'm not exactly on enemy lines am I?" He said wrapping an arm around her.

"Not yet you aren't." Sakura laughed

Sasuke looked down at the tiny growing bump on her stomach. It's been two months already, he couldn't help but stare. Sakura noticed this and smiled slightly. She took Sasuke's hand and placed it on her baby bump. Sasuke ACTUALLY smiled. Not just his usual smirk, but a full out smile. Not exactly something you see from Sasuke a lot. But it didn't last long, as it faded into a frown.

"What's the matter Sasuke?' Sakura asked

Sasuke sighed. "I don't deserve this." He said

"Of course you do!" she said.

"No. I don't. Sakura, I haven't exactly lived my life to the fullest. I spent most of it bent on revenge and pushing away everyone around me. I betrayed everyone to go to Orochimaru. I tried to destroy the village. It's not exactly something to be proud of." He said

Sakura looked him in the eyes. "And you've more than paid for what you've done. You deserve this." She smiled

Sasuke sighed then looked at his hand on Sakura's baby bump. He looked back up and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks." He said when they broke apart. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" Sasuke asked, getting up.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Sakura said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked down the street, toward his home. He had just been… where was he again? Sasuke started to wonder what he had done before this. His hands in his pockets, he continued down the street. A full moon stood just over a telephone line, almost as if it was taunting him, reminding him of _that_ night. He stopped for a second to look at that familiar scene. And that's when he realized something was wrong. He quickly looked over at his house.

"Why aren't the lights on?" he asked himself. "Whoa, Deja-vu… wait…" Sasuke didn't waste anytime, he bolted towards his house, but the faster he ran the further away it got. He started to panic. When he finally got to the front porch, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why can't I move?" he asked, trying to move his hands to the handle of the door. "Come on Sasuke, Move. MOVE!" His hand shakily reached for the door. He slowly opened it. All the lights were out. "Maybe she's just asleep." He said to himself. But something told him that was wrong. It was far to cold in there to sleep. Almost, deadly cold, the air was dry and stale. Sasuke looked around for any sign she was there. Something told him to go into _the room where it happened_ . Something moved him toward it although he was inwardly screaming not to go. But he continued and slowly opened the door. He peered inside then burst the door open. The light outside was casting a red glow through the window and onto the floor. But that's not what caught his eye. It was the pink haired woman that laid in its glow. He prayed to god a thousand times over that it wasn't Sakura. But could you name any other pink haired women in Konoha? He stood frozen for about a billionth of a second more before bolting towards the body.

"SAKURA!" He screamed. He turned the body over to see her beautiful face covered in blood.

"No! NO! Sakura No! PLEASE!" he screamed shaking her, hoping she would wake up, he heard her moan in pain.

"Sakura stay awake!" He ordered

From the shadows a man appeared. Madara was standing over him, no mask but what he did have was a blood stained knife.

"Kukukukuku….. It's too late now Sasuke. Did you really think I would just let you go back to Konoha all scott free? This is the price you pay."

All of the sudden, Madara had Sakura with a knife to her throat. Sasuke was chained to the ground.

"No! Kill me! Leave her!" Sasuke begged.

Madara slashed though her.

"SAKURAAA!!" Sasuke sat upright in bed screaming Sakura's name.

"Sasuke! What's going on?!" Sakura asked, as she was woken up by the screaming.

Sasuke looked around the room. Now he remembered. He was in his bedroom. He panted and was sweating from the worst nightmare he ever had.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked

"I…. it was….. you….. and…. He" Sasuke stuttered

"Sasuke…." Sakura was starting to get worried

Sasuke looked at her. "Nothing. It was just a nightmare." He said

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked

"No, it's okay. You go back to sleep, I'm going to get some water." He said, getting up from bed and walking into the bathroom.

As he splashed water onto his face he realized what the dream meant. It didn't mean he was afraid of Madara killing Sakura and the baby, it meant he was afraid something happening to his family in general. He didn't realize that becoming a father was so scary. When he decided he had calmed down, he walked back over and got into bed. Sakura was asleep again now. Sasuke reached over and placed his hand on her bump. And put his head close.

"Don't give your mom a hard time now. This is going to be really hard for her." He whispered "I want you to know, I'm going to protect you and her with everything I have." Sasuke slowly fell asleep with his arms around his wife and his baby. Oh and no more nightmares.

**YYYAAA!! I think that might be one of the fluffiest chapters so far!! Oh and did I scare you during the scene? You really though Madara had killed Sakura didn't you? Well, anyway, if you have any suggestions let me know! Review time! **


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! I NEED HELP!

A/N: I NEED HELP

**A/N: I NEED HELP!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm have some MAJOR writers block for this story! I have a few points I want to get to but I have NO idea how to get there! And while I'm thinking of that I can't remember half the points I want to get to!**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	7. First day

A/N: FINALLY

**A/N: FINALLY!! I ACTAULLY HAVE SOMETHING! Thank you to those who help me out! I'm starting to get over this stupid writers block! Yatta! Well we it goes!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was November 15.

Sakura sat up in her hospital bed after a nice long nap as a nurse gently knocked on the door. The nurse walked in quietly so she wouldn't wake the bundle in her arms. She walked over to the new parents and handed Sakura the baby.

"Here's your daughter." The nurse smiled.

Sakura's smile brightened as she took her little girl. She looked over at the man in the chair beside her. Sasuke held his head in his hand as he slept.

"Sasuke." She called gently.

Sasuke lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes. "Huh?"

His eyes landed on his new daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sakura asked

Sasuke found he couldn't speak. All he could do was nod. Sakura passed the baby to her husband slowly. When Sasuke took the child into his arms, he felt so different it scared him. She looked like an angel. Her skin was so pink and soft. The sunlight from the window behind him almost made her glow.

Just then, Naruto and Hinata walked in along with Shikamaru and Ino. Mikaiyo was asleep in his stroller, being pushed by Hinata, cuddling with his ferret. He always had it with him.

Shikamaru was holding his son, Hayomi. He was only two weeks old now. It scared everyone since he was born 1 and half months premature. He was so tiny.

"So how does it feel Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he took an extra chair beside his friend

Sasuke looked up and into the eyes of his wife. "It feels good." He said proudly.

"So what are going to name her?" Ino asked

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a glance and nodded. Sakura smiled.

"Her name is Kai." She said

"That's a beautiful name." Hinata said

Everything went quiet for a while. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"So now what?' he smiled

_**6 years later**_

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" a hyper 6 year old boy bounced up and down on his parent's bed.

Naruto sat up and yawned tiredly. "Huh? What time is it?" he asked

"It's 7:00!" he said excitedly

"Here that Mom? It's 7:00." Naruto smirked as Hinata sat up too.

Hinata smiled. "Are you excited?" she asked although it was pretty obvious.

"Ya! I'm gonna be an awesome ninja just like you and Daddy!" Mikaiyo exclaimed

"Then let's get ready." Naruto smiled as he hoisted his son on his shoulders and gave him a piggy back ride out of his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaiyo ran past his parents as they got closer to the academy. Naruto was wearing his Hokage robes since he had to do the entrance ceremony.

"Mikaiyo slow down!" Hinata called

Mikaiyo stopped and turned around to face his parents. "But it's right there!" he exclaimed

Hinata sighed. "Okay, you go ahead." She said

Mikaiyo flashed them a smile that so closely resembled his father's and ran off.

Hinata giggled. "He gets that from you."

"You mean being so energetic?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, and being so stubborn." She smiled

Naruto laughed and wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist. They continued walking until a chunin walked up tothem and bowed respectfully.

"Hokage-sama, Hinata-hime." He said

Naruto nodded, allowing the formal chunin to stand up.

"They're ready for you." Said the chunin

Naruto clasped his hands together. "Well lets get started." He said as he walked to the front of the crowd.

As Naruto turned around to face the new students and their families, everyone was silent. Naruto searched trough the crowd to find familiar faces. Sasuke and Sakura were with Kai. He also found Shikamaru, Ino and Hayomi.

"Congratulations to all of you! You have a lot of hard work ahead of you. Take it from someone who knows, it's not easy. Just keep working at and you'll all make great shinobi!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright everyone! Before we get started, I want to see what you can already do. You don't have to come up if you don't want to. I just want to know what I'm working with." Said the chunin teacher in front of his new class.

"Hai Tamaki-sensei." chimed the class

A boy with brown hair, pulled back into a spiky pony tail and blue eyes was the first to, lazily, raise his hand.

"Okay Hayomi Nara, you can go first." Said Tamaki

Hayomi walked down to the front of the class next to his sensei. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt and grey shorts. Hayomi put his hands in the rat hand seal.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" He tried to gather as much chakra as he could and pushed it into the jutsu. His shadow only stretched out 10 inches, but he seemed fairly happy with the result.

"I would try the mind jutsu me and my mom have been working on but I can never get to the target and then find my way back to my body." He said.

"That's okay. Still very good!" Tamaki smiled

Hayomi went back to his seat next to Mikaiyo. They high fived each other.

"Anyone else?" Tamaki asked

A few hands rose this time.

"Okay…. Sakime Teuchi."

A little girl with long ice blue hair and hazel eyes, wearing a baby blue and white sundress walked to the front of the class. She carried a small doll with her. Once she was at the front, she placed the doll on the floor in front of her. She spread her fingers out and slowly started to move them around. Her doll shakily rose from the floor and stood up. The chakra strings holding it up were barely visible. She dropped the jutsu and the doll fell to the ground.

"Good job." He smiled

Sakime nodded, picked up her puppet and walked back to her seat.

"Who's next?"

By now, every one was raising their hands, except one little girl, who was just sitting at her desk with her chin resting on one hand. She had short black hair with pink bangs and onyx eyes. She was wearing a black Uchiha t-shirt and a white skirt with pink leggings underneath.

Of course, being the only one that didn't raise her hand, this made Tamaki curios. After all, she was an Uchiha.

"Kai Uchiha, how about you?" he asked

Kai lifted her head from its place on her chin. The people around her started to whisper.

"She's an Uchiha."

"I wonder if she's a genius too."

That's why she didn't raise her hand. She had to admit, she probably was smarter than most of them but she hated all the attention she got from it. She sighed and walked to the front of the class room.

She flashed through some short hand seals. "Fire style! Fire bal jutsu!" As she opened her mouth a small ball of fire shot out. She made sure to try and control it since she was indoors and close to so many people.

"Excellent Kai!" Tamaki praised

Kai nodded and walked back to her seat, ignoring the awed comments on the way.

After one hour most on the students had gone. Not many of them were that great. Most of their jutsus consisted of throwing kunai or flips for taijutsu.

"Alright, we have time for one more." Tamaki looked around the class. Everyone that had something to show had gone, except for one last student.

"Okay, Mikaiyo Uzumaci-sama, your turn." He said

Mikaiyo walked to the front of the class. He looked up at his sensei. "Please, don't call me sama. It's too formal. Not exactly my thing" He said with a small smile

"Okay, sorry." Tamaki smiled

Mikaiyo turned to the class and but his hands into the Hyuuga seal. "Byakugan!" The veins on the side of his head grew more visible. But that's not what everyone was looking at. A pair of animal ears replaced his old ones and a bushy brown tail appeared on his lower back. He looked down at his tail and let go of his jutsu.

"Dang it! I pushed in to much chakra!" he exclaimed

Tamaki was wide eyed. "Umm… good job Mikaiyo." He said

Mikaiyo sighed and went back to his seat with Kai and Hayomi.

"Bummer man." Hayomi said.

"Yeah, it'll take a few hours before it goes back." Mikaiyo said.

One thing was sure. The kids weren't talking about the genius Uchiha anymore.

**YAYAYAYAYAAA! I DID IT! And now I know where to go with this story! Sorry about the major time skips. But it'll be worth it in the end. Comments are welcome! **


	8. When thepast comes back to haunt you

A/N: Update time

**A/N: Update time! Well, I don't have much to say this time about the story. But do have some stuff about the Radio Play for "EASIER TO RUN"**

**I have a Narrator, **keepinXitXreal22**. Now all I need for now****is a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade. If you're not sure you can make the full commitment to the Play, I do need some extras for people like the Elders and the Villagers. I'm going to be Ino for now. PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP! This won't go on with out volunteers **

**Anyway, Enjoy this chappie! ( I have a little surprise)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay kids, that's enough for today. Make sure to study for that test tomorrow." Tamaki said, dismissing his students for the day.

The children quickly filled out of their classroom. Kai, Mikaiyo and Hayomi were the last ones out seeing as how the young Nara liked taking his time.

"Come on lazy butt, I have to get home!" Kai complained.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Hayomi stated, walking towards his friends.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Mikaiyo asked

"My Mom is making spaghetti tonight." She exclaimed

"Man, you really love tomatoes." Mikaiyo stated.

"Ya, I get it from my dad." She said as the trio walked out of the classroom. Once outside the classroom, they continued down the hall. Tamaki was now leaning against the wall by the door outside

"See ya later Tamaki-sensei!" Mikaiyo said, flashing him a small smile.

"Ya…. See you later." Tamaki said, as they passed. But what they didn't see what his sinister smile.

As soon as they were out the door and out of the school ground, Mikaiyo sighed.

"What's up?" Hayomi asked

"There's just something about that guy. He doesn't seem right." Mikaiyo stated

"You mean you think he's no strait?" Kai asked, slightly giggling

"Heh, possibly, but that's not what I meant. He just doesn't seem like he's a sweet and nice as he tries to lead us to believe." Mikaiyo said

"You're probably just think about it too much, Mikaiyo-sama" Hayomi teased, running into the forest that they past threw everyday after school.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Mikaiyo laughed, running after his friend. Kia sighed and decided to join in on their game of tag.

The children ran around, crisscrossing paths, trying to catch one another.

"Tag! Hayomi's it!" Mikaiyo shouted.

Hayomi ran after Kai who was hiding behind a tree. They circled each other around the tree. Mikaiyo ran up behind Hayomi and started to silently taunt him, sticking out his tongue. He was pretty much asking to be chase. Hayomi see this out of the corner of his eye and turned to run after Mikaiyo

"That does it!' He ran after Mikaiyo, running around a tree to cut him off. He tackled Mikaiyo to the ground, pinning him down.

"Alright! You win!" Mikaiyo laughed as his friend got up, grinning like an idiot because he tackled him.

Kai ran over to the boys laughing. "You to are going to break each other." She said

"Yeah." Mikaiyo laughed.

All went quiet except for the rustling leaves. The trio looked around. Something didn't seem right. Hayomi was about to say something but Mikaiyo raised a hand, silencing him.

"We're not alone." He whispered so that only his companions could here.

"Very impressive." Said a mocking voice

The three of them turned their backs to each other, and huddle close, creating the formation they were taught in school. They got into defensive stances.

"Come out!" Kai shouted

The image of Tamaki came into view. The children gasped at seeing their sensei, but they soon relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you Tamaki-sensei. You scared us." Hayomi said, letting his guard down.

Tamaki didn't answer and simply threw a churikan at the young Nara, who was barely able to dodge. The result was a small cut on his shoulder.

"Ow! Sensei! What was that for?!' Hayomi yelled.

"I'm taking care of a problem that should have been doen with long ago." He said coldly, looking strait at Mikaiyo.

"Wh-what!?" Kai said.

"Now. Away with you." Tamaki took out a scroll and threw it into the air.

"Senbon Shower no jutsu!" he shouted

Thousands of needles appeared in a puff of smoke and hovered in the air for a few seconds before raining down on the children. They were able to dodge most of them, but they were left with cuts all over.

The three of them stood back up, and got into their fighting stances.

"I knew there was something wrong about you." Mikaiyo said with a slight growl.

"It's nothing personal kid. But you are an unstable demon child, ready to blow any moment. Can't have you just waltzing around Konoha now can we." he said with a sinister grin.

"You know, it isn't healthy to hold grudges." Hayomi mocked.

"That may be, but it won't matter soon enough." He said coldly as he formed the ox seal.

Slowly, the image of Tamaki disappeared.

"What? Where'd he go?" Mikaiyo asked looking around.

Suddenly, the forest around started to change to the night of the Rokubi Raijuu (six tailed demon weasel/ferret). They looked around. Seeing as how the Rokubi is also known as the Japanese god of thunder, thunder bombed in the clouds, sending buildings, crumbling to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Mikaiyo asked, furious that he was pulled into the reality of his nightmares.

Kai looked around frantically. "Where's Haymoi!?" she asked

"That brat isn't as dumb as he looks. He wasn't caught in the jutsu. No matter. He won't be able to do anything to save you." Tamaki said with no emotion

Suddenly thousands of churikan appeared and made their wand towards the two children. They screamed out in pain. Kai slowly got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She formed the tiger seal.

"_Okay, this is only a genjutsu. A strong one but that doesn't matter. Dad taught me how to stop this."_ She thought

"Release!" she shouted. But nothing happened.

"Release!"

Still nothing.

"That won't do you any good. This is not a genjutsu." Tamaki said

Mikaiyo got up. "B-but that means…….." Mikaiyo looked to the north of the village. There he saw a giant toad, a bright light and three small figures.

"Dad!!" He shouted, as he started to run toward his father.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." Tamaki said as he appeared in front of Mikaiyo and brought down the face of his kunai on his head. Mikaiyo fell to the ground.

"Mikaiyo!" Kai yelled. She turned to her now ex-sensei.

She blew a great ball of fire at him which he barely able to dodge. A bit of the flame caught his foot as he jumped away.

"That won't be nearly enough to defeat me. I'm a chunin and you are merely an academy student. And why bother? I don't want to hurt you, only the demon." He said coolly

"Well, that demon happens to be someone very precious to me, and I will not let you try and destroy him." She said with a venomous tone.

Mikaiyo slowly got up, rubbing his sore head. "Thanks." He said tiredly

"Trying to play hero are we now? Well let me tell you something. Heroes die!" He shouted as he formed the dog seal.

"Earth style! Giants Stone bullets!" He shouted

Giant rocks emerged from the ground beneath them and started to shoot at them at lightening speed. Kai quickly took out a kunai and blocked every single bullet that shot at them.

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed. He looked closer.

"Sh-sharingan." He stated.

Mikaiyo looked at his friend. His eyes widened. "Kai! Your eyes!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, I know." Kai said. She looked over at Mikaiyo. "He's not lying. This isn't a genjutsu. We're back in time." She said.

Mikaiyo was shocked. Suddenly, something caught his eye in the distance. The bright light that had been there the whole time had disappeared. The Rokubi was gone and the toad disappeared also. He caught a glimpse of two figures jumping to the ground. One had pink hair and was carrying something small. The other had dark hair and was carrying something, someone much bigger, with blonde hair. Mikaiyo could tell right away who that was.

"DAD!!" Mikaiyo cried.

Tamaki chuckled. "Heh, being so distracted could get you killed." He said as he ran towards the boy. Just as he was about to reach him an invisible force blew him back.

Mikaiyo was speechless at the sight before him. The ghostly image of his father.

"Wh-what?"

**Well, I think that's a good place to end it for today. I'll update soon!**

**RADIO PLAY:**** Once again, If you are interested, please record an audition and e-mail it to me! My e-mail and the rest of the info is at the bottom of chapter three of my other story "Easier to Run" I NEED HELP! **


	9. Amnesia?

A/N: I'd like to thank Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75 for deciding to participate in the RADIO PLAY for "Easier to Run"

**A/N: I'd like to thank **Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75**for deciding****to participate in the RADIO PLAY for "Easier to Run". I just need a few more people! Then I can put this together! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been thinking about what to do with it for a while!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood with an angered and determined look on his face. The red flames on his white Hokage robe seemed to dance in the light he was bathed in even though it was so dark out. He was glowing. He was transparent. His robes, flowed in the non existent wind. He was a spirit.

"Wh-what? How is this possible?" Tamaki said, feeling too weak to stand.

Naruto turned his body toward his son with out taking his eyes off Tamaki. "Mikaiyo! Are you alright?" His voice boomed. He finally turned his eyes to his son, kneeling down to his level.

"Y-yeah. But Dad, what's going on? Are you a……" Mikaiyo couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm afraid so." He sighed. Naruto looked toward the Sharingan eyed girl.

"Uchiha?" He asked, though it was obvious.

Kai just nodded.

Naruto smiled a bit. "So teme's a dad too, huh?"

Tamaki finally got the strength to stand. He glared at the trio in front of him. He was panting and by the look of it, he was planning his next move.

Just then, out of all other noises coming from the village, an enraged voice broke though.

"You just became Hokage!!"

Naruto turned toward the call. _"Sasuke…"_ he whispered. He turned back to his son and placed his hands on his small shoulders. "Listen Mikaiyo, I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you and your mother growing up. Please forgive me." He said as he stood up and walked toward the young chunin.

Mikaiyo stood there, confused to no end. _"What does he mean? He's always been there."_ He thought.

Naruto glared at Tamaki, who now visibly shaking in fear of the wrath of the 6th Hokage, though he was doing his best to not show it.

"This is unforgivable." He said.

"No!" Tamaki screamed as he swat at the ghost with his kunai. But it went right though him. Naruto let out another blast of the spirit energy at the chunin.

After a blind light burst through the darkness, Mikaiyo and Kai saw Tamaki unconscious on the ground. Naruto was standing above him. His image started to slowly disappear, as did the rest of the world around the children and unconscious body.

"Dad!" Mikaiyo shouted. The darkness slowly over took his mind. "dad…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry!" Hayomi shouted as he led the adults toward the area where he and his friends were attacked.

When his "Sensei" had started his jutsu, Hayomi had seen an unusual hand sign. He knew that for special and high ranking jutsu, there was special hand seals created for it. He had learned that from his mother when they work on his mind transfer. When he saw the strange hand sign, he knew that this wouldn't end well if they were caught in it. So he prepared himself. Unfortunately, when his teammates where pulled into it, he couldn't save the. So he did the only thing he could do. Get the parents.

Hayomi looked around frantically searching for his friends. He turned to the adults who stood behind him.

"This is where he attacked us." He said, panic evident in his voice.

Hinata immediately had her Byakugan activated. She searched every where. There just wasn't a single trace of them. She then noticed a large chakra surge hovering above the ground in front of them. It started to grow. She dropped her jutsu when it became visible to everyone else there. A huge vortex spun in colours of dark blue and purple. The wind whipped around Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hayomi and Hinata. They had to shield their eyes from the dust and bright light. When the light had gone, they moved their arms way from their faces. All they saw was Kai and Mikaiyo lying on the ground (They really didn't see Tamaki because at the moment they could care less).

Hinata ran over to her son. "Mikaiyo!" she exclaimed, looking over his bruised and cut body. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura ran over to the two children. Sasuke and Sakura going to their daughter, who was also unconscious but not hurt as badly. Sakura placed her hand on her daughter's forehead. Her hand started to glow and after a few seconds, Kai's eyes slowly opened. She tried to get up but Sakura stopped her.

"You shouldn't move." She said softly. Kai nodded and lay back down.

"I want you tell me what your name is, your age, and where you're from." Sasuke said with a serious yet soft voice.

"Kai Uchiha… six." She hesitated. "…Konoha."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other in concern. Sasuke leaned over and picked up his daughter, just like he did when she was a baby. Her head was resting on his strong chest and her tiny body was slightly leaned into him.

"Daddy, I'm tired." She complained.

"You can close your eyes, just don't fall asleep." He whispered to her softly. Kai's eyes slowly closed. Sasuke and Sakura walked over to where Ino was working on waking up Mikaiyo.

"Why is it taking so long?" She asked with her fingers to her lips, on the verge of tears. She couldn't stand seeing her son like this.

"He was the target so he got hit worse. We just need to take him to the hospital." Ino said, getting up and looking over to Shikamaru who was standing beside his son. Shikamaru nodded and walked over to pick up the unconscious boy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaiyo slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his Mother, sitting in a chair beside his bed with her head resting on the side of it. Her long black hair hid her face from view.

"Mom?" he asked

Hinata's head shot up. "Sakura! He's awake!" She called to the other side of the room where Sakura and Sasuke sat with Kai. Sakura got up immediately and went over to Mikaiyo.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked

"My head hurts. That's it." He answered.

"What's your name?"

"Mikaiyo Uzumaci." He said with a short sigh. He remembered everything fine; he didn't need to answer these questions. But why was everyone looking at him like that? Even Sasuke had come over when he heard what Mikaiyo had said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikaiyo asked.

Hinata looked at him strangely and at the same time with great concern. "Mikaiyo Hyuuga." She whispered

Mikaiyo was even more confused now. Since when was his last name Hyuuga? He looked around the room. Kai was sleeping in a bed across from him. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were by his bed. And that's when it hit him.

"Where's dad?"

**EVIL CLIFFIE! MWA HA HA HA ! ****Bet you didn't see the whole, going back in time and changing the present thing coming now did you? I'll update a lot sooner if you review! Even more if you review saying that you're interested in my Radio play!**

**Until next time……. you're stuck with a cliffie XD –poofs away-**


	10. I will fix this

A/N: Update time

**A/N: Update time! I love leaving you guys with cliffies. It's so funny! Anyway, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where's Dad?" Mikaiyo asked.

Hinata stared at him. Tears picked at her eyes, threatening to fall. Sasuke and Sakura looked worried too. Mikaiyo started to panic.

"You know. My father. The 6th Hokage……… Naruto Uzumaki!?" He paused. The tears were now quickly flowing down his mother's cheeks.

Sakura ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later with Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, I don't know what's going on." Sakura said. Her voice saddened. "He started asking for his dad……Naruto."

"Hokage? Tsunade isn't Hokage. What's going on?! Where's my Father?!" Mikaiyo shouted.

Tsunade walked over to the side of his bed opposite of Hinata, by the window. She placed a hand on Mikaiyo's forehead, attempting to heal any damaged that may have caused this. Mikaiyo pushed the hand away.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" He shouted

Tsunade sighed and pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Tell me everything you know about your past." She said, making sure to look him strait in the eye.

Mikaiyo sighed, looking down at his sheets. "The day I was born was the day my Dad became Hokage. But that night, the six tailed weasel attacked the village. So Sasuke and Sakura-san helped him seal it inside my body. They thought he was dead but the

Kyuubi's power saved him. A few days later, an angry mob showed up at the Hyuuga Compound and tried to kill me but Dad showed up and saved me and mom. That night, the council wanted them to give me up but Dad wouldn't allow it." Mikaiyo paused when once again he was met with worried faces.

"Mikaiyo, how do you know all this?" Hinata asked her son, know that she had stopped crying long enough to listen.

"Bedtime stories. You and Dad would tell me about this stuff all the time. He said he didn't want me growing up like he did, not knowing what is going on." Mikaiyo stated.

"Now tell me what happened when Tamaki attacked you." Tsunade said

"Me, Hayomi and Kai were walking through the woods playing tag when he attacked us. After a while he…somehow… pulled me and Kai back to the night the six tails attacked. I got hurt worse so Kai was trying to protect me. She got her Sharingan. Then just as he was going to attack us again with more force….this white light blast him away. When it faded, I saw him. But he was a ghost. He saved us. That's all I remember until I woke up here." He explained,

"I see." Tsunade stated as she got up. "Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura. I need to speak with you."

The three adults nodded and followed Tsunade out into the hall. Sasuke quietly shut the door behind them.

Out in the hall, Tsunade leaned against the wall, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes closed. She signed. "His brain activity is normal, his chakra flow is normal, there are no server injuries that could have caused this."

"No genjutsu in existence is strong enough to play out his entire life again. It doesn't make any sense." Sasuke said

"I think we'll have to have a talk to this Tamaki guy in the prison." Sakura said. She then looked over to Hinata.

"Are you okay, Hinata? You haven't said anything." Sakura asked, putting a hand on her friends back.

"Huh? Oh, right. Um… I fine. You know me. Just quiet." She stuttered. Something she had rarely done when her husband was still with her.

Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata went back into the room while Tsunade left to go interrogate Tamaki.

Hinata took her place back in the chair beside her son's bed. Sasuke and Sakura went back to Kai.

Sakura sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed, her husband sat behind her. She brushed some hair out of Kai's face. Kai slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hm?"

"How are you feeling Kido?" Sakura asked with a slight smile of relief

"I'm fine." She said as she looked around the Hospital room.

"Kai!" Mikaiyo exclaimed, jumping out of his bed and running over to hers. "Kai! Tell them what Tamaki did! Tell them my Dad has been alive our whole lives!" Mikaiyo begged.

"Mikaiyo Hyuuga, get back into bed!" Hinata ordered.

"Uzumaki!" He snapped.

Hinata stood there shocked. "What has gotten into you?!"

Mikaiyo ignored his mother and looked back to Kai. He was silently begging for her to say she remembered.

"What are you talking about……?" she asked

"_Dang it! She doesn't remember!"_

"Of course he has. Who else would teach you how to control the six tail's power?" She said as if stating the obvious.

And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He ran up and gave Kai a big hug. "Oh god I love you!" he exclaimed. His eyes widened in realization at what he just said. He quickly let go and blushed. "But you know, not like that cause…."

"Uh… yeah….." Kai said with the same wide eyes and blush.

"Anyway… I know how to prove it to you!!" He exclaimed. He formed the tiger and seal and closed his eyes in concentration. Soon enough, his ears were replaced with weasel ears and he grew a bushy tail.

Mikaiyo opened his eyes and looked around. But he didn't get to observe the worried faces. Soon enough, all he saw was darkness.

Sasuke hit a pressure point in the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. He picked the boy up and laid him back on his bed gently. He sighed and looked to Hinata.

"I'm sorry. But we wouldn't have heard an end to it. It's best if we try to fire out what's going on before he wakes up." he explained

"It's fine… just……how did he learn that?' Hinata asked

"Something's not right here." Sakura said.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Kai asked

Sasuke walked over to his daughter. He was trying to hide it and be strong for her, but he was worried. She said that Naruto was alive too and it scared him.

"Everything's fine. Why don't you get some rest." He said with a hand on her shoulder.

Kai sighed. _"Like I haven't had enough rest already."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There may have never been such a peaceful night. A light breeze made the leaves on the streets dance, no cloud existed in the sky, allowing the moon to shine it's brightest.

Mikaiyo looked out the window and scowled. The world was mocking him.

He lay on his bed with his arms up and his hands under his head. It's not like he could sleep. Would you be able to if you had been pulled into an alternate present where your father was dead? I thought not.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He roughly pulled back his covers and sat up in his bed, sighing. The sudden movement also woke up his hospital room-mate.

"Mhm? Can't sleep?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Would you be able to sleep if your father was dead and no one believed you when you said that this is some kind of alternate universe?" he asked

"Not really." She said, hoisting her head up onto her arm.

Mikaiyo looked out the window.

"They're keeping us here only because they think we've either gone insane or we've got brain damage." Mikaiyo stood up. "I'm going out." He said

"What?" Kai asked

"I've got to find some way to reverse what ever has happened." He walked to the other side of the bed and opened the night dresser draw. He took his black T-shirt, white shorts and white jacket with red flames out and went into the bathroom to change. Once he came out, he headed toward the open window. The moonlight shining on his face, the breeze playing with his hair. Almost like His father was smiling at him, ruffling his hair. "I'll be back soon." He said, hoisting himself onto the window ledge. Of course, he was only 6. He couldn't walk on walls yet. So he'd just have to climb down.

"I'm going with you." Kai said. When Mikaiyo turned around, she was already dressed and ready to leave.

"Then let's get out of here." He smiled

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaiyo and Kai were walking down the street toward the prison…too bad the prison was on the other side of town. On their way there, they had to cut through one of the training grounds. While passing through the forest of the grounds, Mikaiyo saw something from the corner of his eye.

"Um, you keep going. I'll catch up in a sec." he said.

"Alright." She said, walking away.

Mikaiyo walked into a clearing. Sitting on the other side of the clearing was a polished stone. He ran up to it and kneeled down. He didn't have to look for the name. It was in bold letters right in the middle of the stone face.

_Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto._

Mikaiyo looked at his side and saw a single white flower in the grass. He smiled, then picked it out of the ground and put it on the Memorial stone.

_I will fix this, father. I promise_

**And I think I'll leave it there for now. I don't know if that's how you spell '6****th**** Hokage' in Japanese but hey, I was going from memory. I hope you liked this chappie! REVIEW!**


	11. Vent

A/N: I'm sooo sorry this is so late but you know… school just started

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry this is so late but you know… school just started. But now I'm updating so you can stop crying XD I know, I'm so mean. Lol!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Knock, Knock!_

A nurse opened the door slowly and quietly so she wouldn't wake the children currently sleeping in the room. She had expected to see two well behaved children, but that's not how it went. The window was open, their clothes were gone and so were the two well behaved children. And they weren't just children. They were the Uchiha heiress and the son of Hinata Hyuuga.

She immediately dropped her clipboard and ran out of the room and down the halls.

"Uchiha-sama! Hokage-sama!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

The steam coming off her tea floated up and caressed her face, clearing her mind of unwanted thoughts. Sakura was about to take breakfast to the table when a pair of strong arms snaked around her tiny waist. Sakura leaned her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for god knows how long.

"Mm, good morning." Sakura said breathlessly

" 'morning." Sasuke said, letting her go and walking over to the kitchen table.

Sakura put some breakfast in front of him and sat down across from him to eat her food. They eat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So we'll go down to see Kai soon?" Sasuke asked, picking up both of their dishes and putting them in the sink. Sakura got up and stood next to him as he washed their plates.

"Go see Kai….it doesn't sound right." Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sasuke put down the dishes and wiped away her tears. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Tsunade has both Kai and Mikaiyo back to normal." He said pulling her into him.

"This is just…. Damn it. Where's that idiot when you need him." She cried into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke let out a low laugh, and leaned his head down to kiss Sakura. Although, that failed when a series of loud bangs were heard from the door. Sasuke growled under his breath, expressing his disappointment in not getting to kiss his wife. Sakura was about to answer the door when who ever was there decided to let themselves in. Sasuke quickly stood in front of Sakura in a protective manner. Soon after they heard the door open, a jounin came in and bowed respectively. Sasuke relaxed a bit.

"Uchiha-sama, I'm very sorry for intruding but there's an emergency. Hokage-sama requires your presence." He said

"What's all this about?" Sakura asked

"It's about your daughter." He hesitated to say.

Sakura stood wide eyed, Sasuke didn't waist any time and grabbed Sakura and ran out the door in a flash.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Sakura burst into Kai's hospital room and looked around frantically trying to find their daughter. Not long after, Hinata ran in with Tsunade and Shizune following behind her.

"Where are they?!" Sakura asked

"Shizune! I want you to get ever available Shinobi here now!" Tsunade ordered

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune said before running off.

"Tsunade! Where are they?!" Sasuke asked (more like yelled)

"Calm down Uchiha, and come with me." Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke didn't exactly like being told what to do, but followed anyway.

It didn't take long before they were in Tsunade's office. Tsunade sat behind her desk.

"Kai and Mikaiyo must have snuck out last night." She said.

"Well, do you have any leads? Where could they have gone?" Sakura asked

Tsunade sighed. "I helped interrogate Tamaki last light with Ibiki." She started. "After hours and hours, we finally got him to talk but he didn't say much. Just that he was from the Harezi clan." Tsunade walked over to a file cabinet and started searching through the papers, finally, she found what she was looking for. She gave the papers to Sasuke who scanned them over.

"This just says, 'Harezi Clan. A low profile clan with unknown powers." He stated

"I've got a hunch that whatever he did to those kids had something to do with this power." Tsunade stated

"Then let's get over there!" Sakura stated, already running out the door. Sasuke and Hinata followed close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaiyo woke to the soft and fluffy….. dirty, hard, cold ground. He sat up and looked around. Kai was sleeping right nest to him. The gates of the prison were right in front of them. The two decided last night when they arrived that it would be better if they got some sleep before they snuck in.

"Kai… Kai Wake up!" Mikaiyo said shaking her shoulder.

"No Dad, I don't want a tomato omelet right now." She mumbled

"Kai Wake up!!" Mikaiyo exclaimed

Kai shot up and looked around.

"You were dreaming about tomatoes again." He smirked

"Shut up." She said. "Now how are we going to get in?"

"I have the perfect plan." He smirked

_**Five minutes later**_

"The vent…" Kai stated in a disappointed tone

Kia and Mikaiyo were currently standing on top on an old guard station that hasn't been used in over 20 years.

"Your big plan is that we crawl through the vents to get inside…."

"Yep." Mikaiyo smiled

"That is sooo obvious!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, it's too obvious. No one would think that we were stupid enough to do something so obvious so they won't bother to look here." He explained

Kai starred at him wide eyed. "That's so dumb it might actually work." She said, climbing into the old vent.

Mikaiyo folded and closed the grate behind them.

**Ya, Ya I know it's short and kind of lame but it's almost 12:30 am. Give me a break. I'll update sooner if I get more Reviews!**


	12. Unraveling

A/N: -scratches back of head- Ehehehe… I guess you're mad at me right

**A/N: -scratches back of head- Ehehehe… I guess you're mad at me right? Well, I'm sorry, but this story has just gotten too off track! So, I've finally decided to get off my lazy arse and update. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mikaiyo, we've been crawling around in here for hours! Where are we?!" Kai complained

"Yeah, Yeah I know. But He's close, I can feel it." He said, making a left in the dark, cool vents.

"You said that an hour ago! Let's just-"

"Shhh!!" Mikaiyo silenced her. "Can you feel that?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Kai paused and concentrated on the environment around her. She suddenly got the feeling that some one familiar, other than Mikaiyo, was near. She closed her eyes and did her best to bring up her Keke Genkai.

"Sharingan!" This was the second time she had ever used it, and so it took her by surprise. Everything seemed so clear, every movement and movement about to be made was visible. She also sensed the chakra she thought felt familiar. No make that two, three, One after another came into vision.

"Mikaiyo! They're here! And looking for us!" she whispered

Mikaiyo wasted no time in activating his Blood trait as well. But that's the problem, he wasted no time. The moment it was brought to his eyes, he could feel something wrong. He could feel chakra running hot through his veins, too hot.

"Ugh!" He moaned as he looked behind him to see an all too familiar tail.

"Mikaiyo!" Kai exclaimed

"We have to move, it's your parent's, my mom and my Uncle Neji. They're coming ten times faster than us and it doesn't look like they're too happy." He said through his teeth.

Kai nodded. "Come on, I think I can sense Tamaki's chakra." She looked back at her tailed Byakugan companion. "And turn that thing off before you grow more tails." She chided

Mikaiyo made a face and released his Byakugan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I see them." Neji said calmly as he looked on, never taking his off his nephew who was just yards away.

"What are they doing in the prison?! They're only kids, how did they get past the jonin guards!!" Sakura asked

Neji ignored her and kept looking. He was sure they had found some way, to trick them. No one would suspect two 6 year olds to be trying to get to an S-class criminal, the very one that had tried to eliminate them.

"It seems like they're looking for Tamaki." Neji said, trying to keep his cool, though it was clearly not working.

Hinata picked up the pace so she was next to her cousin "But why-"

"No time, we have to find them before that bastard does!!" Sasuke stated angrily, picking up speed also and zooming past the rest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaiyo and Kai hurriedly crawled out of the prison vents and ran as fast as they could toward the wing where Tamaki was being held. Why did the prison have to be so stinkin' big!? It's bad enough that it's so roomy, but do they have to have separate WINGS?! They ran as fast as their little legs could take them. Unfortunately it wasn't good enough. Four adults, and very powerful ones at that, appeared in front of them, blocking their path. Kia and Mikaiyo fell to the ground from the sudden stop, not bothering to get back up.

"Mikaiyo Hyuuga and Kai Uchiha…." Neji started

"What were you two THINKING?!" Sasuke demanded

Mikaiyo stood up quickly. "I was thinking, that I was trying to find out what the heck is going on!" he yelled

"What are you talking about!?" Sakura asked

"I just want my Dad back!!" He screamed as he started to cry

Hinata felt tear burning her eyes as she listened to her son. How, after all these years, did he find out who his father was? When she changed their last names to Hyuuga, it was to protect him. She had felt so weak and powerless without Naruto, all she wanted was to keep her son safe. And now it was all unraveling before her. But it still didn't explain why Mikaiyo kept saying that he had always known him. She embraced the boy in a tight motherly hug.

"I don't know what's happening, but Mikaiyo, b-but… your father is dead. He has been for years. A-and he isn't-coming-back." She whispered in his ear, choking on the last sentence.

Mikaiyo struggled against his mother's grasp until he was free and stepped back from all of them.

"No! It's not true! He taught me how to control this stupid monster inside of me! He told me to never give up, always look from the bright side. He protected us from any danger!" The tail behind him started to have angrily until a second appeared. "I promised him I would fix this! Just let me go!!" he screamed

"Mikaiyo calm down! You're going to some one!" Sakura cried.

"NO!" He yelled again. A third tail grew behind him and demonic chakra spilled out of his body. His blood red eyes scanned the adults in hate. Blood Lust.

His Uncles Sasuke and Neji were immediate at both of his sides, trying to restrain him.

"Uchiha! Use that damn Sharingan on him already!" Neji shouted

"I can't! He's too young and that technique is too powerful! It'll kill him!" Sasuke explained

Over the shouting of the debating adults and the crying form the little girl on the ground, no one noticed the soft glowing light at first. It grew brighter and brighter, until everyone one – who wasn't currently losing control of their demon- had to shield their eyes.

"Impossible…" Neji breathed as he looked into the glow.

There he was, just like before, Naruto stood in front of them as a ghost.

And that's when Mikaiyo lost it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**And that is where I shall leave you for now. I know it's short but It's better than nothing, bout time I updated eh? You know yesterday was Naruto's birthday. Not the show, the Character (Yes they have birfdayz). October 10****th****. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAANN!**


	13. sooth my tears tousan

A/N: No time for a note

**A/N: No time for a note **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Over the shouting of the debating adults and the crying form the little girl on the ground, no one noticed the soft glowing light at first. It grew brighter and brighter, until everyone one – who wasn't currently losing control of their demon- had to shield their eyes._

"_Impossible…" Neji breathed as he looked into the glow._

_There he was, just like before, Naruto stood in front of them as a ghost._

_And that's when Mikaiyo lost it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaiyo thrashed against the grip of his uncles. He screamed and clawed at them trying to break free. Sasuke and Neji did their best to hold him down it soon it wasn't enough. The demon's power surged through the young boy, blowing the two men far back, and he broke free.

As soon as he could, Mikaiyo ran toward his recent captors. Sasuke was his first target. He bolted toward him ready to attack.

Sasuke saw this and quickly got into a steady defensive position so wouldn't have to hurt him.

Mikaiyo kept on running on all fours. Now barely 5 meters away, he got ready to pounce.

And then suddenly he stopped. Naruto's translucent body enveloped him in a strong, firm, hug. The demon cloak around Mikaiyo slowly bubbled away and he calmed down. It was almost as if he really was there. He could feel that familiar Fatherly instinct coming from his dad's ghost. Tears rapidly poured from his eyes as he started to sob heavily.

Naruto stroked his son's head. "Shhhh…its okay." he whispered in his ear.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I don't want this to be happening." He cried

Naruto pulled back and looked him in the eyes with a warm smile. "Then tell me."

"What?"

Naruto started to fade away and so did the rest of the world. The scene before him, of Neji holding his mom trying to get her to stop screaming, Sakura on her knees, frozen, Sasuke holding Kai like his baby girl, it all started to fade to black.

And he was alone.

Then scene changed again, from darkness to a sewer with large gates looming over him. At first he expected the demon weasel to be glaring down at him, like he usually saw when he was in this familiar state of mind. But instead, he saw the outline of the Demon King, Kyuubi. And he wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his father, who stood weakly before him in his orange and black flamed Hokage cloak.

"YOU STUPID FOX! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME SOME HELP, WE'LL BOTH END UP DYING!!" Naruto shouted

"I don't see the point anymore. We're going to die. It's too late." He said darkly

"I'm not going like this!! I HAVE A FAMILY THAT NEEDS ME!" Naruto screamed

"It's too late…" Kyuubi repeated

Mikaiyo, couldn't take it anymore. He tried to stand, but ended up tripping into the water. He stood again and ran into his father's un-expecting arms.

"Tousan!!" He screamed. He only ever called him the Japanese name when things were really bad. And now, in front of the Demon king while his father was on the brink of death, it seemed like a good time.

"What? M-Mikaiyo?! What's going on?" Naruto asked, recovering from shock and hugging him back.

"You can't leave us! I miss you! Make it stop!!" He cried

Naruto was speechless. He looked up at the Kyuubi with pleading eyes. "Please, I can't leave him." He said

Kyuubi closed his eyes. "I'll try." He said.

Once again. Everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry!" Hayomi shouted as he led the adults toward the area where he and his friends were attacked.

When his "Sensei" had started his jutsu, Hayomi had seen an unusual hand sign. He knew that for special and high ranking jutsu, there was special hand seals created for it. He had learned that from his mother when they work on his mind transfer. When he saw the strange hand sign, he knew that this wouldn't end well if they were caught in it. So he prepared himself. Unfortunately, when his teammates where pulled into it, he couldn't save them. So he did the only thing he could do. Get the parents.

Hayomi looked around frantically searching for his friends. He turned to the adults who stood behind him.

"This is where he attacked us." He said, panic evident in his voice.

Hinata immediately had her Byakugan activated. She searched every where. There just wasn't a single trace of them. She then noticed a large chakra surge hovering above the ground in front of them. It started to grow. She dropped her jutsu when it became visible to everyone else there. A huge vortex spun in colours of dark blue and purple. The wind whipped around them. They had to shield their eyes from the dust and bright light. When the light had gone, they moved their arms way from their faces. All they saw was Kai and Mikaiyo lying on the ground (They really didn't see Tamaki because at the moment they could care less).

Hinata ran over to her son. "Mikaiyo!" she exclaimed, looking over his bruised and cut body. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura ran over to the two children. Sasuke and Sakura going to their daughter, who was also unconscious but not hurt as badly. Sakura placed her hand on her daughter's forehead. Her hand started to glow and after a few seconds, Kai's eyes slowly opened. She tried to get up but Sakura stopped her.

"You shouldn't move." She said softly. Kai nodded and lay back down.

"I want you tell me what your name is, your age, and where you're from." Sasuke said with a serious yet soft voice.

"Kai Uchiha… six." She hesitated. "…Konoha."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other in concern. Sasuke leaned over and picked up his daughter, just like he did when she was a baby. Her head was resting on his strong chest and her tiny body was slightly leaned into him.

"Daddy, I'm tired." She complained.

"You can close your eyes, just don't fall asleep." He whispered to her softly. Kai's eyes slowly closed. Sasuke and Sakura walked over to where Ino was working on waking up Mikaiyo.

"Why is it taking so long?" She asked with her fingers to her lips, on the verge of tears. She couldn't stand seeing her son like this.

"He was the target so he got hit worse. We just need to take him to the hospital." Ino said, getting up and looking over to Shikamaru who was standing beside his son. Shikamaru nodded and walked over to pick up the unconscious boy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaiyo slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his Mother, sitting in a chair beside his bed with her head resting on the side of it. Her long black hair hid her face from view.

"Mom?" he asked

Hinata's head shot up. "Sakura! He's awake!" She called to the other side of the room where Sakura and Sasuke sat with Kai. Sakura got up immediately and went over to Mikaiyo.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked

"My head hurts. That's it." He answered.

"What's your name?"

"Mikaiyo Uzumaci." He said with a short sigh. He remembered everything fine; he didn't need to answer these questions.

Time seemed to stop as he suddenly remembered everything, and it only seemed like seconds ago. He knew exactly what would happen next. Was this Tamaki's real jutsu? Trapping some one in their nightmares for eternity?

He snapped back to reality when Sakura seemed to take in the information just fine, but still seemed to hover over his clipboard, checking for any recorded damage.

Everything was dead silence in the room.

But of course, for one man, that just wouldn't fly….

**XXXXXXX**

**BWAHAHAHAHA!! Now THAT is evil. Anyway, It looks like this part of the story is coming to an end soon. **

**IF YOU WANT SOME MORE "THE LOVE THAT WILL SACRIFICE-Y GOODNESS" ****REVIEW****!!'**

**Wow, I wrote this in just an hour. A new record! (Ussuallytakesdays)**

**Until next time! Once again you are stuck with a cliffie! Trust me; you will NOT see this coming.**


	14. Remember

**A/N****: For those of you who don't read "Easier to Run" I should warn you…..**

**RILEY IS BACK!!!**

_**Riley: **_**DAMN STRAIT!**

**XXXXXXXX**

_Everything was dead silence in the room._

_But of course, for one man, that just wouldn't fly…_

"WHERE IS MY SON?!?" Screamed a man from down the hall. The Sixth Hokage burst through the Hospital room, his face was slightly red from anger and worry. He quickly ran over to his son's bed and gave him a comforting hug.

"Dad!!" Mikaiyo exclaimed

"I'm sorry I wasn't there… I had to go to Suna for an emergency meeting. Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"I'm okay. Just a little… shaken." Mikaiyo said.

Naruto sighed in relief. "I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if anything happened…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Kai arrived home, she immediately flopped on the couch in the living room and her mother went to make a quick dinner. Sasuke walked into the house behind them and stopped before entering the living room to admire his daughter. She still looked like the little pink angle he held so carefully six years ago. He quietly walked into the room and sat beside her head, brushing the hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes, gazing up into her father's.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said

"No, I was awake." She said, still looking deep into his eyes. This reminded her…

"Oh! Daddy, I have to show you something!" She exclaimed, sitting up to face him. She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Sharingan!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes, revealing red irises and black swirls.

Sasuke started at his daughter in awe, before enveloping her in a tight hug. "It must have been scary for you to have awakened your Sharingan so young." He whispered.

"It was, but you're happy right? You're proud of me?" she asked

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "I'm always proud of you."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mikaiyo sat in his bed, in his own room, for the first time in what seemed like forever. It felt so good to be home. As soon as Lady Tsunade had cleared him and let him go home, his Dad scooped him up on his shoulders and brought him back. His mom made some Ramen for dinner, his – and his dad's- favorite and he went to bed.

And now he felt like he could be a six year old for a while, after trying to be the grown up, fixing what ever had happened. Heck, he wasn't sure if that even really happened Maybe it was all just a dream.

Naruto opened his door a creek. "Knock Knock." He said

"Come in." Mikaiyo said

Naruto walked over to his son's bed and lay down next to him, putting his arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. "Long day?" he asked

"Felt more like three." Mikaiyo answered.

Naruto leaned his head down to whisper in his son's ear. "I remember."

"What?"

"The night of the Attack of the Weasel, when I was in my mindscape, begging the old fox to help me try harder to stay, I remember a little boy calling me 'Tousan" and running into my arms. I knew right away it was you. You saved me that night Mikaiyo." He said

"Th-then, that means…"

"A few days after, I looked into some kind of jutsu that involved time travel. It's a rare Keke Genkai in Tamaki's family. And today when I heard about it, I skipped the meeting and transported right back here because I knew what had happened. It all makes sense know." Naruto explained

"Wow… it's amazing how time travel can change so much…" Mikaiyo said in awe.

Naruto and Mikaiyo lay in silence until Mikaiyo fell asleep. Naruto carefully moved off the bed and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Is he asleep?" Hinata whispered

"Yeah, poor kid's wiped out." Naruto said.

The couple walked into their living room and sat in each other's arms.

"He gave me such a scare." Hinata said..

"I know. I know how hard it's going to be for him if there are still a few people out there that are against him." He kissed Hinata on top of her head. "But I will protect him next time. I just regret not being in there."

"He doesn't blame you. I'm sure he knows how much you are needed around the shinobi world. But most of all I'm sure he understands how strong your love is for this village and him. That you would be willing to sacrifice your soul to save him." She reassured

"Thank you, Hinata." He smiled

Hinata sighed and snuggled deeper into her husband's chest. "Do you remember what it was like before we had him, and even when he was still a baby?" she asked

"How could I forget…….."

**OH THE SADNESS OF FINISHING A STORY! –Huggles Riley- But it isn't over yet! I might post a story about life before Naruto and Hinata were married and when their children were babies, cause I'm a fag and I skipped to when they were six -.-" **

_**REVIEW OR THERE SHALL BE NO PRE-QUEL!**_


End file.
